Lloyd Irving: Ace Attorney
by BurnTheWriter
Summary: Lloyd Irving is a young up and coming Defense Lawyer. His first trial will be up against an Unbeatable Prosecutor who will stop at nothing to win a trial. Guided by his Mentor, Lloyd must either rise to the occasion or start retirement early!
1. Turnabout First Trial Panic: Pt 1

Lloyd Irving: Ace Attorney

Turnabout Panic

Part 1

_*THUMP*_

_"Oh Goddess Martel.... What have I done! Alicia... Hold on...."_

_....._

_"Master Bryant....."_

_....._

_*WHACK*_

_"HEEHEHEHEHEHEH..... The __Lezareno__ company is mine!"_

**Courthouse waiting room. August 26, 7:00 AM **

"GAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Lloyd was sitting on a bench in the waiting room of the courthouse. He was continuously hitting himself in the forehead with a closed fist.

_"_Get ahold of yourself Lloyd!" He told himself louder then he meant to, When he looked up the bailiff looked scared. The bailiff was taking small steps away from him just to get some distance.

Lloyd couldn't control his knees, they were shaking and rattling like a car on a bumpy road. He was sweating bullets and the wait was nerve-wracking.

"Wow, I can just tell this is going to be a disaster." said a familiar voice.

Lloyd looked up to find Sheena standing over him with a cup of coffee in one hand and a file in the other. She was wearing her usually light purple skirt that went just above the knees and a very dark purple top that revealed her chest a bit too much for the eye.

Lloyd blushed when he saw the said top and Sheena caught the glance.

"HEY!" She whacked him on top of the head with the file.

"Don't be getting any ideas Lloyd! You need to stay focused, This is your first trial you don't wanna screw it up with sexual fantasies on the mind!" Sheena said bluntly.

Lloyd shook off the blow to his head and blinked up at her. "Sorry Sheena, I'm just nervous is all.. I didn't think the wait would be so long."

"Well you need to start getting your head together. Your client is watching and he doesn't look in good shape." Sheena said then took a sip of her coffee, She looked like she was forcing it down.

Lloyd took a quick peek to the far corner of the room. On another bench a man with long blue hair and a very expensive suit was sitting down with his head hung low. His wrists looked to be handcuffed.

"Sheena, He doesn't look innocent! Look he's in handcuffs!" Lloyd exclaimed with slurred words.

Sheena gave Lloyd a cold stare. "Don't judge him by his looks. He hired me to defend him in court, So it's our job to defend him. He is also a good friend of mine So be Polite."

"If he hired you and you two are friends! Why am I defending him!?" The tone in Lloyds voice was cockier then he intended it to be and Sheena frowned and hit him over the head again with the file.

"Simple Mr. IRVING, You are going to have to eventually take cases and what better then to start you off with a murder trial!" Sheenas said smiling, Her face told Lloyd otherwise she wanted to see him get a little roughed up.

"Besides this will be a good experience for you. No need to worry though I will be there every step of the way to guide you through it." Sheena said patting Lloyd on the head with the file she had constantly hitting Lloyd with earlier.

'_Sheenas right, I can't let the appearance get to me, He put his trust in us to defend him and that's what were going to do!'_

'_By The way, If you can't tell my name is Lloyd Irving and I am an ACE ATTORNEY!.... Well more like a rookie. BUT I am going to be an ace attorney one day! This is actually my first trial and I'm pretty nervous... My client was convicted of murder... Not the best situation to be in for him.'_

"Lloyd! Will you please stop monologuing for a moment so you can meet your client." Sheena said with little patience. _'Today is going to be a long day..'_

"Hey Mr. Bryant, come over here for a moment." Sheena shouted across the room. The handcuffed man stood up from his bench and slowly made his way across to the two defense lawyers.

'_Geeeez, This guy is a GIANT. He could easily be a murderer..._'

"Understandable I am the one who murdered my..." Mr. Byrant said sternly, His face hid emotion well but his body language said differently.

'_GACK! HE'S IN MY HEAD!!!!_'

"Regal! I know you would never murder anyone! Don't go saying you did when you didn't!" Sheena said in protest to the client. _'Even the client doesn't believe we can win... This is going to be a nightmare.'_

"..." Was all the response Mr. Bryant gave her, He brought up his cuffed hands and showed them to me and Sheena.

"See these cuffs, They are Punishment for my crime. I swear to never use these hands as tools of death again" Mr. Bryant said his eyes on the cuffs, Lloyd noticed his face this time. It showed great sadness but not regret....

"Regal... You made George put those on you. You are being overdramatic." Sheena plainly stated. Regals face was still stern but the bulge on his neck told him that he just got caught red handed.

"Believe what you want Ms. Fujibayashi, The fact is I did kill my dear Alicia..." His face resembled that of sadness carved in stone. It was almost unbearable to look at him he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Mr. Bryant, If you really did it you wouldn't have hired attorneys to defend you, You would have just let the court decide your defense." Lloyd said trying to ease his clients mind, Though it seemed truly hopeless.

Mr. Bryant looked at Lloyd and gave him a small grin. "Well... I suppose the reason for hiring you is simple. I am the president of the Lezareno company. If I were to simply admit guilty it would send my companies reputation down the drain. I must think of all my employes that would become jobless."

_'Wow! The __Lezareno__ company! I buy my underwear from them... So this guy runs the whole company. He must have SOME Money. Still....'_

"I don't think that's the only reason..." Lloyd said in reply to Mr. Bryants response.

"Well then, I guess you should do your best then in defending me... I should tell you though... There is witnesses and tons of evidence against me." Mr Bryant said with an all knowing kind of tone, Like he knows exactly how this will turn out.

"Regal that will be enough, Mr. Irving and I will defend you to the best of our abilities, that's that!" Sheena said losing what little patience she already had today.

Mr Bryant seemed like he was about to protest but then he just nodded. "Alright Ms. Fujibayashi, There is no convincing you otherwise. You are the best defense lawyer they say. If you can find anything to prove my innocence I would greatly appreciate it. Now Excuse me..."

With that Mr. Bryant walked off to collect his thoughts for the upcoming trial ahead.

"Geez, I'm sorry Lloyd about him. He has a very strong opinion on justice and how people should be punished for all their sins...." Sheena said with a sigh, She crossed her arms together one hand still holding a file.

'_Something doesn't seem right... I can see why Sheena thinks he didn't do it but I need to know more about this case... Evidence and witnesses..._'

"Sheena..." Lloyd said standing up looking at his mentor in the eyes.

"I'm still pretty much in the dark about this case... Mind sharing some information" Lloyd asked gently, Sheena blinked then she blushed.

"A-Ah! Sorry Lloyd, It slipped my mind to even explain it to you" She said with a small laugh of embaressment.

Sheena handed Lloyd the Case file. Inside were the Autopsy report and information on the suspect and the victim. It also said the names of the Prosecutor and Judge.

"GAAAAAAAACK!!!" Lloyd screamed dropping the file on the ground and grabbing his head. Sheena was shocked and jumped back away from Lloyd like he was going to blow up.

She immediately regained composure. "Lloyd! What the Hell is wrong with you!"

"D-D-Did... You read who was Prosecuting our client...?" Lloyd replied weakly still recovering from his sudden outburst.

"Uhh, I guess I didn't." Sheena picked up the file and read it silently.... Then she exploded as well.

"Oh no.. Not Him!!" Sheena screamed loudly. "That annoying disgraceful slime of a man! I can't stand him!" Sheena was getting worked up with rage.

"We have to win this Lloyd! That pig would never leave me alone if we lose!" Sheena had grabbed Lloyd by the collar and was shaking him rather violently.

'_Great More pressure! Just what I needed,_ _This case just became even more difficult. Like walking in to Hell with no chance of escape.'_

"MR. IRVING MS. FUJIBAYASHI! Court will now commence." The Bailiff shouted at the two of them. When he looked over at us he seemed terrified. We both looked like we had just rose from the grave.

'_Well... This is it. No turning back now. I just got to keep telling myself I am a Ace Attorney! It should be fine.... Even if I have to face him in court.. The Unbeatable Heartthrob... Wow what a Contradiction, I'm off to a great start! Alright then! It's time to serve up some Justice!'_

_To Be Countinued....._

_

* * *

_

**_Well! What do you guys think? Hopefully pretty good! Anyway.... This my new Story and although I haven't finished Tales Of Costumes I've been stuck in this terrible writers block... I am sorry about that and as soon as I can think of a way to keep the story going I'll start doing that again._**

**_In the Meantime! This a Tales of Symphonia/Phoenix Wright crossover! YAYAAYAYAYAAY! It will be relatively short consisting of about 5 chapters I assume and I might even do a sequel of it. Although it is a Crossover none of the characters from the Ace Attorney series will be in there just tales characters._**

**_Anyway! Please Review, Tell me what I could do better or tell me what you enjoy about it. As always I like to hear form you guys it's a great motivational tool for me._**

**_Thanks and Enjoy!_**


	2. Turnabout First Trial Panic: Pt 2

Lloyd Irving: Ace Attorney

Turnabout Panic

Part 2

**August 26, 8:00 AM**

The court room was jammed pack full of people waiting to view this trial. It had caught wind in the news because of the stirring controversy surrounding Mr. Bryant, The President of the Lezareno company.

'_GAAAAAAH! This room is so packed... I feel like a eight year old performing romeo and juliet by himself_'

Lloyd was shaking behind the defenses desk. He had never felt so nervous in his life with all these people watching him.

He could hear murmurs from the audience. Most all of them saying the same thing...

"Who is that strange haired man?"

"Is he even a lawyer? He looks more like a farm boy."

"Why is he wearing red? It sure is a ugly color for a suit..."

'_What's wrong with my hair? I fix it up every morning I think it looks nice! and my Dad made me this suit... People are so mean...'_

Sheena was standing slouched over the desk watching Lloyd with a mild smirk on her face. She seemed to be enjoying the attention her apprentice was getting.

'_Well, atleast she seems relaxed about all this... I can only hope I can be that one day.'_

Though most the people in the audience were talking about the strange new lawyer. Some of them were also whispering rumors about Sheena.

"Haha looks like Sheena got a new play thing to a do all the cases she knows she'd lose."

"I wonder if that new lawyer guy is her boyfriend?"

"SHEEEEEEENA! WILL YOU MARRY ME!!"

_'Looks like Sheena has a fan... a very creepy... old... looking fan...'_

The court room was in a buzz about the upcoming trial. Everyone seemed excited maybe even overly excited like they were about to see the greatest show of their lives.

Mr. Bryant was sitting in the defendants chair a little bit off to the side of the defenses desk. He looked rather calm and was sitting perfectly straight in his chair. Many people in the audience were giving him glances but none said anything about him. Afraid they might get sued.

Lloyd was nervously tapping the desk when it happened. He heard the courtroom doors swing open and slam in to the walls. Then.... The fangirls roared.

"**ZEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

"**HE IS SO DREAMY!**"

"**LOOK! OH MY GOD! I THINK HE LOOKED AT ME!**"

"**ZELOS! ZELOS! HES ARE MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN!**"

The whole courthouse was cheering as Zelos made his way to the prosecutions desk. He was waving and giving sly grins to random girls in the audience stands above. Many of them fell over afterwards.

'_Jesus... It's like he's some famous celebrity... Maybe I should of been a prosecutor instead.'_

Lloyd watched Zelos take his place in front of the prosecutions stand. His suit was rather frilly with lace. The main colors he wore was what seemed to be pink and white and his long red hair was swept back in to a ponytail except for a few bangs he kept to the side of his right eye.

Lloyd glanced over to Sheena only to find her banging her head against the desk repeatedly. A sweat drop was slowly forming on the back of her head and getting bigger by the moment.

While this was all happening the fangirls were still screaming their heads off until Zelos threw his hands up in the air for silence.

The room became quiet... Too quiet...

'_Holy Crap! Is this guy for real... He has more influence then Hitler...'_

"Hey commoner of little interest! I'd like to think I am way better looking then Hitler." Zelos said cooly across the room to Lloyd. His evil smirk way to big for his face.

'_GWACK! Why does everyone know what I'm thinking! I gotta be more careful about what I think...'_

"Hmmmm.. I've never seen you before? Are you a new baliff?" Zelos shouted arrogantly across the room to Lloyd.

"NO! I'm Lloyd Irving. The defense for..." Lloyd replied rather anxiously. Though he was cut off.

"Blah Blah Blah! Heh... I didn't ask for your name. The Great Zelos is only interested in all the pretty girls names in this room."

And with that all hell broke lose again as the fangirls squealed with glee. Zelos yet again threw up his hands for silence.

'_I can tell I have lost the popularity contest already...'_

Zelos then glanced over to the person beside Lloyd and gasped loudly. He even grabbed his chest...

"Sheena! My voluptuous hunny! Do not tell me your with this... guy!?" Zelos gaped. Though it seemed to Lloyd like he was faking it.

"Uggggh... Zelos will you please cut the dramatics I really don't want to deal with you." Sheena said now standing up straight crossing her arms and sighing.

"Heh.. Of course.. My presence in front of you with all these beautiful hunnies shouting my name must be too much for you. Don't worry i'll make sure to find us some alone time." with that statement Zelos winked at her.

Lloyd can tell the very sight of Zelos must repulse her, Cause she was digging her nails in to her arms with anger.

"Lloyd..." Sheena said quietly

"Umm....Uh yeah?" Lloyd replied wearily..

"KICK. HIS. ASS!" Sheena said darkly as she gave Lloyd a very evil glare.

'_GAH! So much is riding on me winning... I don't think I am going to live through today. Goddamn pressure."_

The baliff then came in to the court house looking very professional he then cleared his throat for silence. When no one seemed to quiet down he did again louder. Then again. And again.

Zelos raised his hands again and the room was silenced. The bailiff looked very disrespect but began to speak.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Raine Sage!"

Everyone in the court house stood up as the judge entered the court room.

She was a white haired woman with a very clean cut wardrobe. The colors of her top were mainly blue while her skirt was white. She wore a small glasses that Lloyd couldn't tell where the glass was.

She looked rather stern as she made her way to the judges podium. Many people in the audience bowed her head to her. Though she seemed to care less.

She seated herself at the judges desk and pulled out her gavel and banged it on the desk three times.

"Alright court is now in session, You may only refer to me as Judge Sage." She spoke in a very teacher like voice. It gave Lloyd the shivers thinking of teachers.

"Awwwww.... But my Glamorous Beau-" Zelos was immediately cut off by a large banging of Sages gavel.

"Mr. Wilder I will not deal with your playboy antics today. Five days in a row is quite enough. Please be professional." She said firmly giving Zelos a quick glare.

"Of course your Highness." Zelos said bowing to Raine.

She groaned and shook her head. She then looked over to Sheena and Lloyd.

"Ah Ms. Fujibayashi? Who might this be?" Raine asked puzzled by Lloyds appearance.

"I thought I mentioned this to you." Sheena complained. "His name is Lloyd he is a rookie lawyer I have been asked to be his mentor. He will be in charge of the defense of Mr. Bryant."

"Hmmmm.... He doesn't look like a lawyer?" Raine exclaimed.

"HEY! I maybe a rookie but I got heart!" Lloyd replied angerily.

"Overruled, I have yet to see that Mr. Irving." Raine said.

'_Damn... She's tough!'_

"My role as a judge requires me to be tough Mr. Irving. I'm not here for a comedy show." Raines reply to Lloyds thought.

'_My thoughts are not safe in my head... *groan*'_

"Um your Highness, we are all here can we please get this trial started?" Zelos asked tapping his fingers annoyingly on the prosecutions wooden desk.

"Uh.. Right then! We should really proceed to the trial at hand. But first, Lloyd since you are a rookie I am going to give you a small test to see if your prepared for the trial ahead." Raine remarked.

'_Tests! Oh no! I hope it's not math... or science.. or writing...'_

Sheena whacked Lloyd on the back of his head. Zelos was laughing loudly of Lloyds misfortune.

"Not that kind of test Lloyd.. Stay focused the trial is about to begin." Sheena said angrily.

"Right sorry." Lloyd replied with a small grin.

"Can we please get a move on, We don't have all day." Raine said impatiently.

"Now then Mr. Irving. Will you please tell the court about the case what the defendant is being charged of."

"Uh... Right of course I know this one...." Lloyd replied as he quickly looked through the file he was given earlier.

"Aha! He is being charged for Murder!" Lloyd said putting his thumb on his chin and sticking his index finger up.

"Right very good." Raine said nodding.

"It's a good thing even an idiot can know that..." Sheena exclaimed sarcastically.

'_Geeeeeee THANKS Sheena'_

"Now Lloyd can you please tell me the name of the victum." Judge Sage asked a little bit harder this time.

"GWACK! Uh yes.. Haha.. It's uh..." Lloyd stammered. Looking through his file once again.

"Don't go choking now Rookie the trial hasn't even begun." Zelos smirked.

"The victims name is Alicia Combatir..." Lloyd said softly.

"Correct Mr. Irving. Now final question... What was the murder weapon used to kill Alicia Combatir?" Raine asked.. A little smirked on her face had formed. Made Lloyd think she wanted him to get it wrong.

"Ah! the autopsy report said she was struck in the head twice. The murder weapon says a glass vase?" Lloyd said hoping he got it right.

"Correct again Mr. Irving. Although I'll have to deduct points for using the autopsy report. That is cheating." Raine said shaking her head.

'_Crap. She reminds me of my teacher in preschool..._'

"Alright Mr Irving. That should be all you seem to have enough information on you to proceed with the trial." Judge Sage said approvingly. "Now Mr. Wilder The Prosecution may begin."

"Gladly your highness!" Zelos said bowing to Judge sage.

'_Oh brother... This guy is a complete clown...'_

"I, The Great Zelos. Would like to bring up to the stand the defendant." Zelos said wiggling his finger towards Mr. Bryant.

Mr. Bryant approached the podium in the center of the court room. He still looked rather calm though he still seemed rather depressed.

"Wow... You do look like a murderer with those cuffs on... Guilty!" Zelos shouted loudly.

"_**OBJECTION!!!**"_ Lloyd bursted out loud pointing his index finger at Zelos.

Crickets began to chirp...

People in the audience began to giggle...

"Um..." Sheena nudged Lloyd. "He was obviously making a joke Lloyd..."

"Well it wasn't a funny joke!" Lloyd shouted protecting his stupidity.

"Overruled Mr. Irving, You are not a comic critic." Raine said banging her gavel.

'_Don't have to be a critic to tell if something is funny.'_

Raine coughed in to her hand and looked over to Zelos.

"Mr. Wilder if you would refrain from jokes so the defense doesn't confuse it with accusations, You may begin again." She glared over to Lloyd.

"Heh of course your Highness." Zelos said winking to her.

Regals face was red as he looked over at his defense team. He quickly shook it off and returned to looking back down at the podium.

"Uhm... Hmm.. Real quick... Mr. Bryant mind explaining why you have handcuffs on your wrists?" Raine asked puzzled.

"I...I put them on myself as a symbol for my crime.." Mr. Bryant replied with his head hung low.

"File says you murdered someone.. Not steal handcuffs?" Raine answered now a bit more puzzled. Question marks were forming above her head.

"...Nevermind I though it would be more obvious..." Regal replied now feeling foolish he didn't have the key to take them off.

"Right... Let's move on! Zelos begin." Raine said quickly changing the subject.

"Now Mr. Bryant will you please state your full name and occupation." Zelos said placing his elbow on his desk looking a bit bored.

"My name is Regal Bryant, I am the president of the Lezareno." Regal said

"Damn a president... You must be loaded. Anyway Mr. Bryant, will you tell the court about what you were doing on the day of the murder besides murdering your lover." Zelos grinned wickedly.

Regal was caught a bit off guard by the end of that statement. His usually expressionless face became dark.

"Damn that pig.. Up to his usual tricks.. Be careful Lloyd." Sheena whispered to him. Lloyd gulped. Regal began to answer the question.

"That night, Me and Alicia had attended a business party that are partner company had thrown to celebrate the joining of these two companies." Regal grumbled almost inaudible. He was definitely mad at Zelos remark.

"Well we know what happens after that. But just to clarify Mr. Bryant what was the time you two left the party?" Zelos asked the convicted president.

"We left around 8:00 got back to Lezareno at 8:10.." Regal replied.

"Now then Mr. Bryant." Zelos smirked. "The autopsy report shows that Alicia Combatir died between the times of 8:15 and 8:30... about that time you were both in the same building. Most likely in the same room."

'_Those are some pretty precise times... It's not looking good it does seem to put Mr. Bryant at the scene of the crime..'_

_"**OBJECTION!!!**_" Lloyd shouted out doing a trademark point at the lying man move. "Mr. Wilder does not know that, Thus we cannot assume it!"

"Hmmm... Lloyd that is a good point. Well then objection sustained, Mr. Wilder please refrain from assuming they were in the same room of the time of the murder." Raine said.

Then it was Zelos turn!

"**_OBJECTION!!!_" **Zelos shouted His bangs falling in to his eyes and his finger pointing at Lloyd.

Many fangirls screamed in unison. Zelos used his other hand to stop the screams. Works every time.

"Your Highness, Remember I have witnesses that said he was there...." Zelos remarked shaking his head then fixing up his bangs with his left hand.

"Oh... RIGHT! I am sorry Mr. Wilder. Objection overruled." Raine banged her gavel "Sorry Mr. Irving."

Lloyd sighed and Sheena patted his back.

"It's okay Lloyd... That was a good attempt you'll get him next time." She said smiling.

"Yeah..."

'_I hope so..._'

"Alright Mr. Bryant, you can leave the stand now." Raine said using her hand to wave him away.

"Zelos the prosecution may now call its first witness." Raine said.

"Gladly, The prosecution would like to call its first witness to the stand!" Zelos demanded.

Lloyd looked around the courtroom for the witness but couldn't see them. Then out of the blue there was a girl at the witness stand...

"Um.... I can't see her?" Raine said tapping on her chin thoughtfully.

The Judges stand was alot taller then the witness stand... Let alone larger...

"Sorry your Highness she is a bit small." Zelos remarked.

People in the audience were also murmuring about how small she was.

"No problem... BAILIFF!" Raine screamed.

"Y..Yes your honor.." The bailiff saluted. He always looked so terrified by the people around him.

"Get a box for the witness to stand on." Sage demanded. "NOW!"

"ON IT!" the bailiff yipped in terror. 5 seconds later he was back.

'_Geeeez that was fast..._'

Now at the witness stand stood a child probably twelve or thirteen. She had dark pink hair and wore her hair in pigtails. Her face was just as expressionless as Mr. Bryants.

"Will the pretty young lady please state her name." Zelos said in a very flirtatious manner.

"..." was all she said.

"Um.. Witness? You may now state your name." Zelos said now growing a bit impatient.

"..." again.

Zelos looked like he was about to lose it.

"Um... Sweetie will you please state your name." Sheena quickly asked her.

"Presea Comabtir." She replied in a very monotone.

'_Wow... Sounds just like a robot._'

Zelos was banging his head on his desk. "Why couldn't you answer me yet you answered her!"

"I do not like to speak to phony men." was Preseas reply.

"_GWACK.._" Zelos gasped. His first hit of the day.

"Alright! Enough tomfoolery." Raine shouted banging her gavel.

"Right... Presea was witness to the crime of Mr. Bryant murdering his lover Alicia Combatir." Zelos quickly pointed out to the court.

'_...I feel sorry for her... She looks almost traumatized.. She must have seen something horrible.. Hopefully not murder._'

"Okay then Presea you may proceed with your testimony. Remember you are in a court of law so please re-account every from last night honestly." Raine said .

Sheena quickly nudged Lloyd in the side.

"Lloyd make sure to pay close attention here." Sheena whispered to him.

"Eh? How come?" Lloyd blinked confusingly. His right hand instinctually scratched the back of his head.

"Lloyd you idiot! This is the most important part of being a defense attorney. The Cross-Examanation. It's where you expose the lies of the people on the witness stand." Sheena told him.

"What?! Presea is going to lie?" Lloyd spat.

"Not exactly or on purpose but if you can find something in her testimony that doesn't seem quite right you can use that to your advantage." Sheena replied.

"This is it Lloyd this is where your skills will be put to the test."

'_Right! This is it! Can't mess up now Lloyd. This trial is just getting started!_

_And my Battle Cry is just getting warmed up!"_

**To be Countinued...**

* * *

**Oh man..... This story is such a joy to work on. I've been working on it for two days straight to make it as perfect as can be. When I wasn't writing the story I was thinking of the plot in whole if I keep this up. I gotta say if I keep making TOS/PWAA crossover stories I think you will all enjoy them! I have many plot twists in store... HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**I really wanna thank those of you who reviewed the first chapter of Lloyd Irving: Ace Attorney... SO I am going to reply to those reviews here.**

**Cwister: Lol it's good to hear from you again. I actually had to check the old reviews for Tales of Costumes to see if it was the same person. And No I didn't die.. But I don't have alot of friends here so I'm not in the community as much as I'd like.**

**I'm really happy to hear that people who haven't even played any Ace Attorney games are going to enjoy this story... Well the way you put it. But that was actually an intention of mine. Though really I have only played the first one and I think it is really great I would highly recommend it if you have the money of course Heh.**

**I'm glad your enjoyed Lloyds small panic of the coming trial.. I know I am.. Things are going to get BAD Lol. I made the first Prosecutor so obvious didn't I? LOL I really wanted to keep him secret but I thought the alias might be a good way to conceal it... Sadly that failed xD!**

**I will definitely try and fix the first chapter up a bit with the examples you made in your review. I really want my writing to be as neat and perfect as can be though I know I suck at that (Me and Punctuation are not friends...). It makes it alot easier for you guys to read it that way. I also know that your not flaming me XD trust me you said many nice things in your review that made me smile and I do not take it personally cause the criticism does help. Even if someone said I suck that means I should work harder to make it better!**

**I am truly sorry about my huge delay on Tales of Costumes.. I really loved writing it and I have many great ideas for it that would make everyone happy. But I am in this huge writers block and I really haven't felt like writing. I also have alot of problems with putting thought to paper even for this story I really hope to be more descriptive in the future cause I feel it is sorely lacking in my stories.**

**Anywho! Thank you so much for your review it is great to hear from you again and even greater to hear you like my new story.**

**RevivedSin: First of all thanks for the review and the criticism. Like I said in Cwisters review I am going to correct all the errors in the first chapter and I have gone over this one throughly to make sure it is just right.**

**Oh yeah I thought it would be silly at first. But in this chapter it felt AWESOME I can just visualize it now. I also assure Kratos will be a BIG part in this story in the next trials... I have big plans for this remember and it will not disappoint!**

**Fukachi no Rin: First off, I spelled fuck the first time spelling your name XD! Sorry just letting you know. and OMG TOS/PWAA CROSSOVER FTW!!!! Lol I'm very glad there are fans of both series cause they are going to be the biggest fans of this story.**

**It is a big mess for Lloyd, Regal, and Sheena and it is only going to get worst as the story goes on. I thought of the murder of Alicia when I thought about writing this story in the first place so I definitely made it the first trial.**

**Oh man... All these great questions... Lol hopefully you have read this chapter and some of your questions already have been answered. I do wanna answer one that actually helped me. When I was first thinking of the "Murderer" I was thinking Vharley(Can't Spell?) but reading your review changed my mind... So you'll just have to wait and see how it unfolds... =D!**

**Lichlord Kris: Well if any Ace Attorney characters were going to be in here I was going to make it the judge but I found someone I think will be a better judge in character anyway. As much as I would like to add Ace Attorney Characters I think sticking with people on the Tales cast is better for me cause I feel more comfortable writing those characters. Plus this isn't exactly a traditional Crossover. But I hope you enjoy the story anyways!**

**WELL! I just want to thank everyone who read and everyone who reviewed so much! I really appreciate it. ANYWAYS Please Review this new chapter I worked so hard. Tell me anything you want good or bad I will love it anyway! MORE CHAPTER TO COME!**

**P.S. When I was writing the review replies I JUST GOT MY NEW 360! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Lol just thought I'd share that with you guys! OVERLY HAPPY! =D!!!!!!!**


	3. Turnabout First Trial Panic: Pt 3

Lloyd Irving: Ace Attorney

Turnabout Panic

Part 3

**August 26, 8:35 AM**

"Court will now proceed. Ms.. Combatir you may now start your testimony." Raine said feeling more at ease that the trial was about to go somewhere.

"Understood." Presea whispered

The audiences eyes were on Presea. There was some tension in the air about the testimony she would give. When a trial has a witness in it people always assume that the defense has no chance.

Unfortunately for Lloyd he is the defense.

'_I am FREAKING out here! I got to stay focused though.. I can't screw up here. I need to make an impression here and now. I can't let Zelos get the better of me._'

Preseas face still showed no real signs of expression as she began her testimony.

"I was at the Lezareno company waiting for my sister to come back with Mr Bryant."

"I was in the room beside the presidents office waiting when I heard the door from the other room open."

"I assumed they had gotten back so I decided to head over to see them."

"When I reached the door to the room I heard a scream and a crashing noise."

"Mr. Bryant ran out of the room a few seconds later. The door was closed and slammed in to me when he opened it."

"I passed out after that..."

"Wait a minute?" Raine interrupted. "You passed out after the door slammed in to you."

Raine was shooting daggers at Regals direction. It looked like she was about to send him to jail for harming a child.

"Correct. But I quickly regained myself after a minute or two." Presea said.

"Alright you may continue Ms. Combatir." Raine grumbled putting down her gavel. Presea nodded.

"When I came too, Mr. Bryant was back in the office over her body."

"Hm... That testimony seems pretty solid." Raine said nodding her head. She seemed to see no flaws in the testimony.

"Of course your highness. I only provide the court with the best testimonies." Zelos smirked bowing his head to Raine.

'_If your providing the witness with testimonies then they are obviously lies.._ _Then again that testimony doesn't seem like it was made up.. Presea seems to be the accurate type._'

"Alright Mr. Irving you may proceed with your cross-examnination." Raine said.

"U..Uh right!" Lloyd said stuttering a bit over his words.

"Don't screw up rookie." Zelos taunted Lloyd.

"Lloyd remember find anything you can use as an advantage." Sheena reminded Lloyd with a nudge.

'_Don't remind me..._ _Lets see.. I might as well start with the first sentence._'

"Uh.. Ms. Combatir? when you said your "Sister" who is that exactly?" Lloyd asked Presea who tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Alicia Combatir..." Presea whispered in her usual robotic tone.

"Lloyd everyone already knows that!" Sheena elbowed him in the side. "Think outside the box here."

"Gwack! S..Sorry just wanted to clarify." Lloyd lied rubbing his side.

'_It was a small mistake! My bad!_' _Alright.. think outside the box... Looking at the testimony she gave something seems a bit odd about the second sentence... I'll press on that a bit._'

"Ms. Combatir? You said you were in the room next to the room where the murder happened? Mind clarifying what room that is?" Lloyd asked gulping the last words a bit.

Presea blinked and looked up at the ceiling. "That room is Mr. Rodyles office. He works as Lezarenos leading scientist."

'_That doesn't seem too important but maybe I should press a little more.._'

"Why were you in there?" Lloyd pressed his voice raised slightly.

"He was watching me while they were out." Presea whispered.

"Ms. Combatir where exactly was Mr. Rodyle?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"_**OBJECTION!!!**_" Shouted Zelos pointing his index finger in Lloyds direction.

Many girls in the audience screamed with joy.

"Mr. Irving that information is completely useless to us all that matters is what she saw.. And that was Mr. Bryant at the scene of the crime!" Zelos acclaimed. He now was tapping his finger on the desk sounding bored again.

"Mr. Wilder is right Mr. Irving.. Please try and stay focused on the real issues." Raine said sounding unimpressed.

"**_GWACK!!_**" Lloyd was taken back by that.

"I suggest we move on to another statement Mr. Irving." Raine said with the wave of her hand.

Sheena frowned slightly and looked over to Lloyd nodding to do what Raine says.

She must of also thought I was on to something.

'_This doesn't seem right... Zelos was awfully quick to say Objection.. I can't do anything about it now unless I can prove it valid... I'll just move along and try and find something else._'

"Yes your honor." Lloyd said sighing. Zelos was grinning like an idiot. Zelos: 1 Lloyd: 0.

'_I need to think more about what I should press on... Think Lloyd! This is serious!_''

Lloyd scratched his head instinctively while in deep thought.

'_Something doesn't seem right in her testimony... Like... WAIT!!!_'

"Ms. Combatir can you please repeat what you said about the scream and crash?"

Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"I heard a scream and a crash.." Presea responded immediately.

"Um... Yes we know.. Can you please clarify who screamed and what crashed?" Lloyd was growing nervous with the questioning.

"Alicia screamed It sounded like her... and... I don't know what crashed..." Presea whispered quieter then usual.

"Mr. Irving the crash was obviously the vase being slammed in to Ms. Combatirs head." Zelos remarked with overconfidence. "What exactly is the point-"

"_**HOLD IT!!!**_" Lloyd shouted very loudly that Sheena fell back in to the wall.

"Lloyd.. That was a bit much!" Sheena scowled.

"Sorry I got excited." Lloyd smiled apologetically. "Anyway! Mr. Wilder... If we are to assume that the crash is the vase being smashed in to Ms. Combatirs head. Then that contradicts the autopsy report!"

"I don't follow." Zelos said shaking his head left to right.

"Yeah Lloyd... I don't get it either." Sheena said with disappointment.

"Don't you see.. A crashing sound.. That probably means that it was the vase shattering on Ms. Combatirs head but the autopsy report said she was struck TWICE in the head." Lloyd replied with a grin.

"**_GAAAAAAH!_**" Zelos grunted grabbing his chest.

"Wait... Mr. Irving please clarify." Raine said intrigued by the discovery.

"Uh... OH! I get it now!" Sheena said suddenly answering for Lloyd. "If the vase had shattered on Ms. Combatirs head that would only count as one blow to the head!"

"Exactly! The vase could only be used once... She died after the second blow not the first." Lloyd said doing his signature gun pointing up pose.

"_**OBJECTION!!!**_" Zelos shouted pounding his fists in to his table smiling. "Mr. Bryant could have struck her before hand then used the vase to finish her off."

"Yes. That could be true too." Raine said rubbing her chin in thought. "Objection sustained." Raine said banging her gavel.

"Wha-" Lloyd gasped.

"I am sorry Mr. Irving that could have happened. The weapon murder was said to be the vase." Raine replied quickly.

'_Damnit... I thought I had him..._'

Lloyd hung his head low massaging his neck.

"Lloyd don't give up now! Were just getting started." Sheena said shaking his shoulder. "Even if that wasn't it there still could be something else in that testimony."

'_Sheena is right... There has to be something.. But... Hold on... Didn't she say she passed out.. Right when Mr. Bryant left the scene.... wouldn't that mean!_'

"_**HOLD IT!!!**_" Lloyd said slamming his hands on to the table. "Ms. Combatirs testimony can't be used!"

People in the audience all the sudden gasped and began to mumble about the sudden outburst.

"Mr. Irving! I'm getting a little tired of your guessing. Is this valid?" Raine asked getting annoyed.

"Yes your honor!" Lloyd replied immediately. "In fact it completely shatters the witnesses testimony to the crime!"

"Heh. Mr. Irving this is a valid testimony a solid one at that there is nothing that could possibly ruin it." Zelos smirked waving his index finger towards Lloyds direction.

"Wrong Mr. Wilder!" Lloyd shouted pointing his finger at Presea. "The witness didn't even see the moment of the crime! She doesn't have anything that proves Mr. Bryant killed Alicia Combatir."

The audience shouted in surprise to the defenses acclaim.

"_**OBJECTION!!!**_" Zelos yelled almost tumbling over on the word. "Ms. Combatir saw Mr. Bryant flee the scene! She also saw her sisters body on the ground afterwards! That proves it!"

"_**OBJECTION!!!**_" Lloyd shouted pointing his index finger at Zelos. "If you can recall! Ms. Combatir passed out after being hit by the door. Then she woke up a few minutes later to find Mr. Bryant over the body."

The audience began to murmur in approval to by the defenses statement. Zelos was grinding his teeth hard as he grabbed his sides tightly trying to ignore the blows.

"You thought you can use this testimony validly to make your case stronger. But it looks like it turned on you!" Lloyd shouted smirking.

"_**UGH!!!**_" Zelos scowled at Lloyd slamming his fist agin on to the tables

"That's it Lloyd! You just blew a hole in the prosecutions defenses!" Sheena shouted in glee as she was watching Zelos struggle to regain control.

"Mr. Irving that is a very valid point but why would Mr. Bryant return to the scene of the crime?" Raine asked.

"I don't know but I do have a question for Ms. Combatir about her testimony." Lloyd said now nodding over to Presea. Her head was hung low and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Ms. Combatir... Was Mr. Bryant the only one in the room when you regained conciseness?" Lloyd asked gently she looked like she was about to cry.

People leaned over on their seats waiting for her responses.

'_I've got the audiences attention. Maybe I'll be able to pull through this after all!_'

"He did it..." Presea whispered her voice had cracked and she sounded like a little girl now.

"What? Presea..?" Raine asked leaning forward on her chair. She looked worried about the state of mind Presea was in.

"_**HE DID IT! I KNOW HE DID IT HE WAS THERE THE ONLY ONE THERE! NO ONE ELSE WAS AROUND!!! HE KILLED MY SISTER!**" _Presea screamed.

Everyone was in shock by her outburst. Preseas cool blue eyes were wet with tears and her cheeks were red.

"He had to... No one else was around.. Maybe I didn't see it.. But I am so sure..." Presea weakly whispered. She was breaking down completely.

Regal was in the defendants chair with his head hung low. He had been quite during the whole thing but he also looked like he was about to burst in to tears.

Zelos was softly biting his lip. He couldn't meet anyone in the eye. He must of felt ashamed for using her as a witness now.

"Your honor." Sheena said weakly. She was the first one to speak after the outburst. "I request Presea be removed from the court room and someplace quiet to grieve."

"Sheena..." Lloyd whispered. "We need Presea to answer a few more questions.."

"No Lloyd... She is done.. We can't ask that of her she's been through so much the last through days. Everything has finally caught up with her I can't allow her to countinue..." Sheena said sternly looking over at Presea and then at Lloyd.

Sheena also looked like she was about to cry.

"Your right... I'm sorry.." Lloyd sighed looking over at Presea.

'_I don't like seeing her like this... Or Presea for that matter.. But she could have some more useful information even though she didn't see the murder._'

Raine then banged her gavel. "Bailiff. Please move Presea somewhere else and get her something to eat."

The bailiff saluted her and walked over to Presea grabbing her shoulder gently. Presea looked up to notice him and whimpered softly she then let him escort her out of the room.

But Presea quickly turned around.

"Mr. Irving!" She cried out suddenly.

Lloyd was taking by surprise by her sudden cry and turned towards her waiting for her to speak.

Presea closed her fists tightly struggling to push the words out of her mouth...

"T..There were o...others in the room after I...I woke up." Presea said softly looking Lloyd straight in the eyes.

"Who Presea.." Lloyd said gently leaving the defense stand and walking over in range to hear whatever she had to say.

"Mr. George... And.. Mr. Rodyle... They were there with Mr. Bryant... And my sisters corpse...."

_To Be Countined...._

* * *

**Blah! Well heres Chapter 3! Sorry it might seem a little late. It's cause I wanted to spend this weekend playing the 360 and I wasn't shure how I was going to work this chapter out... I'm still not sure but hey this is the best I got.**

**Oh just wanted to clarify something about yesterday. I updated small parts of chapter 2 cause they wouldn't have made sense in chapter 3 (Atleast I hope...) but that was the reason for it. They are very small adjustments you didn't miss anything HUGE!**

**This chapter is definitely dark in a sense.. I wasn't trying to make it sound so bad but I think it needed to happen and I'm glad about. SORRY not as many puns as there was in the other chapters.**

**Now time to Review some Reviews =D**

**geekgirl4028: YAY! I'm glad this story is fun! I hope this chapter actually doesn't get you down about it. And about the role of Edgeworth.. I am pretty sure that it has been taken by Zelos... It seems more appropriate for Lloyd and Zelos to be rivals. Don't worry though Kratos will be a big role in this series after this turnabout and 2 more... (If I continue the series as much as I like.)**

**Lichlord Kris: As much as I would like to use other Tales characters sense I'm worried of running out of characters to use.. I don't know any other characters from the games besides Tales of Symphonia cause that is the only one I've played. But we shall see.**

**RevivedSin: OH MAN! I really wanna get that game it sounds pretty cool and it would be a great edition to my gaming library! Now about Lloyd passing the Bar Exam... Yes we know he is a dumby but I have figured out how he did pass it.. Youll have to wait in see though. Genis will be playing a big part next Turnabout/Trial... You will soon see! **

**Fukachi no Rin: YES!!!!! MY CHAPTER KICKED ***! Thats great! Lol Anyway.. I know I need to work with those grammar errors.. Blah I hate them so much. The whole trial is one big mess... Literally I had such a hard time figuring out how it will work cause I'm still in the dark myself but hopefully it will all come together well.**

**And your question about this being an alternate reality... Uhhhh Yeah it's along the lines of that. I wouldn't say all the characters have the same relationships with each other but it is close. Think of it like this.... The crimes that characters in Tales of Symphonia will be trials in almost every Turnabout I think. That's the way I wanna do it plus some new ones. I hope that shed some light... If you wanna ask about it agian just message me. Oh Ho don't worry I know EXACTLY who Gumshoe is and I hope he doesn't disappoint!**

**Anywho guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and reading my story! I don't know when I'll wright Part 4 but expet it maybe next week! Anyway! Just keep looking for it when it comes up! Thanks a bunch guys!**


	4. Turnabout First Trial Panic: Pt 4

Lloyd Irving: Ace Attorney

Turnabout Panic

Part 4

**August 26, 9:01 AM**

After the outburst from Presea. Court was put on hold for a fifth-teen minute recess. Lloyd was sitting on the bench in the courthouse waiting room trying to collect his thoughts after what happened and what Presea had said.

_"Mr. George... And.. Mr. Rodyle... They were there with Mr. Bryant... And my sisters corpse...."_

'_So there were other people around when the murder happened. Now after having one suspect it has turned in to three..._'

Lloyd was staring off in to the wall on the other side of the room. In the background he heard Sheena on the phone talking to someone. He wasn't paying attention to who but by the tone of her voice she didn't sound happy.

Regal was sitting alone on the bench with his hands covering his eyes. It doesn't seem like he had much time to grieve over Alicias death either.

'_I should go talk to him.... Maybe try and cheer him up._'

Lloyd was about to get up when Sheena hung up the phone.

"Grrr... I swear I am going to kill that man!" Sheena screamed.

"Who was it?" Lloyd asked hoping the wrath of Sheena isn't going to target him after that all.

"The Chief of Police... They run the detective agency who are in charge of crime scenes and witnesses and so forth." Sheena shook her head in annoyance. "Their telling me that there was no one near the scene of the crime when it happened besides Regal and Presea."

"Why are they saying that after Presea gave two names of who could of been there?" Lloyd asked a bit confused. He always thought the Police department was very accurate when it comes to murder crimes. They are on TV.

"It's Zelos doing.. He was using prosecutor tricks to hide these suspects from the trial. Even though they could both be the potential killer." Sheena was punching her open palm hard.

Lloyd didn't feel safe being on this bench anymore. He felt backed in to a corner.

The bailiff who was standing beside the court rooms door flinched. The look on his face showed much terror like he was about to be killed by a lunatic. It was priceless.

Sheena stopped punching her palm after catching Lloyds discomfort and waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry though. I was able to pull some strings and the two suspects are going to be here shortly."

"Why would Zelos do that? How can he? isn't it illegal?" Lloyd shook his head feeling like he was losing the advantage he was just given.

"Prosecutors and Detectives work very close with each other. It's been like that for almost twenty years since the new Chief Prosecutor was announced." Sheena sighed letting her anger go after noticing the bailiff. "They pretty much get whatever they want and can pull these favors.. Something Zelos does regularly."

Sheenas anger had risen again and she looked around impatiently for something to punch.

'_Note to self: The word "Zelos" makes Sheena go on her period._'

Sheena sat down beside Lloyd rubbing the sides of her temples. She seemed stressed out about this whole case now.

"Uh... Sheena.. What should we do?" Lloyd asked hoping not to get mauled by his mentor.

"Well Lloyd... You've definitely put us in a tough spot." Sheena sighed looking over at Lloyds direction. She looked tired to him.

'_I put us in a tough spot!? Geez thanks Sheena!!! I was just defending OUR client._'

"Of course Lloyd you are doing an outstanding job out there." Sheena smiled at Lloyd and patted his shoulder.

'_WHOA! an actual compliment from her! I can't wait to tell Dad about this!... Still freaks me out that everyone can READ my mind though..._'

"But it isn't over yet. Sure you have distracted attention from Mr. Bryant." Sheena spoke softly as if not wanting anyone else to hear. "But now we have three suspects and anyone of them could have done it.. We don't have enough information.."

Lloyd blinked scratching his head casually. "So we need to figure out who these other suspects are?"

Sheena nodded her head. "Exactly. That is why we need to ask Mr. Bryant some questions... Hell I think we should make him testify."

Something struck Lloyd wrong with that last statement.

'_After seeing what happened to Presea back there... I wonder if the same could happen to Regal..._'

Sheena sighed again crossing her arms over her chest as she looked over to Regal. He wasn't in good shape.

"I really don't like it either Lloyd." Sheena whispered gently. "But I think if we can eliminate Regal from suspicion it would make things easier on both him and Presea."

Lloyd looking over to Regal who still was overing his face with his handcuffed hands. "Yeah your right. Let's go talk to him about what happened." Lloyd stood up from the bench making his way over to Regal.

Sheena stayed on the bench.

"Sheena? Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked for the concern of his mentors mental state.

Sheena shook her head and smiled. "You go on ahead I'll just watch."

Lloyd shrugged and started his way over to Regal again.

"Lloyd." Sheena said stopping him in his tracks. "Remember... As defense attorneys we have to trust our clients innocence.. We have to believe their not guilty of their crime or else they will. They trust us.. So we must trust them."

'_Why.... Why is she telling me this now?.. It's kind of random... then again it's strange.. I feel like I've heard someone say that before ..._'

"Don't worry Sheena. I trust Mr. Bryant I know he didn't do it..." Lloyd said only turning his head slightly towards Sheena. "That's why I am going to do everything in my power to prove he didn't do it."

Sheena only nodded as Lloyd turned to leave her alone on the bench. As he walked over to Regal the words Sheena had said rang in his ear still.

'_They trust us.. So we must trust them._'

Regal was sitting on the bench slouched his hands still over his face. He hadn't said a word ever since Preseas outburst. It must have gotten to him about what she said. She thinks he killed her sister.

"Mr. Bryant? Are you doing okay?" Lloyd asked softly as he pushed his hands inside of his pockets. It took a few moments for Regal to look up at Lloyd. He straightened up his back so it could lean against the wall. He held his hands together.

"She thinks I did it." Regal said with harsh tone. "And I do not blame her.. I was there... I saw what I did...I-"

'_We have to believe their not guilty of their crime or else they will._'

Lloyd raised up a hand to stop Regal. He couldn't take the sight of him falling apart, Giving up. Lloyd was far from giving up he knows Regal isn't the killer it doesn't feel right.

"Do you really believe you killed her? After Presea shouted out two names of other people who were there?" Lloyd said shaking his head trying to get some sort of positive reaction from Regal. But he only sighed.

"Lloyd. Those two people she named.. They are employes of mine.. Not even that they are the people I trust the most in my company.." Regal stared up in to Lloyds eyes. He looked tired he didn't have a lot left in him.

"Regal.. This could help your defense. I need all the information on these two suspects that I can get." Lloyd shrugged his shoulders to remove the tension in them.

Regal stood up and shook his head. "It is against my policy as a president to do such a thing to my top employes Mr. Irving. I can not just sell them out to save my own skin. All of this is my fault she is dead because of me.. Face it..."

Lloyd took his hands out of his pockets. They were now clenched tightly in to closed fists. "Regal how can you say that!" Lloyd took a step forward Regal, He soon regretted it seeing how much taller he was then Lloyd.

'_As defense attorneys we have to believe that our clients are innocent.._'

"I don't believe you did this Regal! neither does Sheena and Presea. I can't help you unless you cooperate with me." Lloyd shouted at Regal. He just looked down at Lloyd sternly his teeth clinched.

"Presea thinks... I did it... It must be true..." Regal said turning away from Lloyd. He was beginning to lose his cool. Which wasn't a good sign.

"She gave me two names Regal. She must have some doubt herself!" Lloyd shook his head in anger. "But it's your call... If you you really believe you did it then admit it in court and end the trial.. I believe you didn't do it and I think Presea thinks the same."

Lloyd turned around and started to head back to Sheena.

"Wait... Lloyd." Regal said loudly.

Lloyd stopped in his tracks and turned himself around towards Regal. His head was bent downwards his eyes staring at the ground.

"If you truly believe I didn't do it... And what you say about Presea is true.. Then I will give you any information you need.."

Lloyd couldn't help but smile. He felt like he accomplished something extremely difficult like multiplication.

"That's more like it." Lloyd said grinning.

"Where should I start?" Regal asked his head now up straight. His face showing the same stone expression but there was something in his eyes now. Respect.

Lloyd glanced at his wrist watch to check the time. They didn't have much left til court resumed. He'd have to ask his questions fast.

"Just tell me about Mr. George and Mr. Rodyle." Lloyd said quickly.

"George is my most valued assistant and friend. He has been working with me ever since Lezareno started. He handles all the money really." Regal said with a grin. "I wouldn't suspect him to much Lloyd... I trust him with my life."

'_Well if Regal believes that it must be true.. His life IS on the line._'

"And what about Mr. Rodyle?" Lloyd asked.

"He is Lezarenos leading scientist. He is really quite the genius but he is an odd man I hired him about a year ago. He's in charge of creating products that we mass produce." Regal said. Though there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"You don't sound like you trust him?" Lloyd asked catching the hint of doubt.

"That is... True.. He's been focusing on a lot of side projects lately... One of them being Presea.." Regal frowned a little bit more than usual after saying that.

"Projects? Like experiments? What is he doing with Presea?" Lloyd was becoming awfully suspicious of this guy now.

"I'm not sure... But he has been working on them for months... I have reason to believe that the night of the murder he was doing something with Presea.." Regal said with a small nod.

"Where was George and Rodyle when this all happened?" Lloyd said anxiously looking at his clock.

"They were both in Georges office discussing something.. I have no idea what.. Too many things were happening at once I didn't get a chance to ask." Regal said quietly.

'_This is all sounding a bit fishy... Both of them do... If I am to assume one of them is the killer.._'

"Where is Georges and Rodyles offices?" Lloyd asked.

"Georges is right across the hall from mine.. Rodyles is to do right of mine." Regal said thinking for a moment on it to make sure his facts were straight.

"Well that should be all I need for the moment Regal. I also need to ask you to testify in there." Lloyd said nodding his head.

"...Are you sure about that Lloyd?" Regal asked suspiciously. "What I might say in there... May make us look bad."

"I trust whatever testimony you give will be fine. I don't believe you are the killer." Lloyd said with a cocky grin. "Just leave it to me!"

"Understood.." Regal said following his legal advisors advise.

"**HEY!** Mr. Irving, Ms. Fujibayashi, and Mr. Bryant. Court is about to begin resume." The bailiff shouted behind a trash can. He was still scared of Sheena who looked like she hadn't cooled down yet.

"You should go on ahead Regal I need to talk to Sheena." Lloyd said outstreching his hand to Regal. Regal took one cuffed hand and shook Lloyds.

"Alright... Thank you Lloyd.. For believing in me." Regal said and then he headed for the court room.

Lloyd watched him go in then turned around to find Sheena. She found him first though.

"Lloyd! Did you get any information about the other two suspects?" Sheena asked quickily. She was in a hurry to get back in to the court room.

"Yeah! I got some ideas on who it could be... But I don't have a lot of details really." Lloyd said scratching the back of his head.

"How can you have a lead without details?" Sheena asked raising an eyebrow to Lloyds suspicions.

'_Shes got me there... Might as well bluff it!_'

"Just.. A feeling.. Hopefully everything will go alright in there." Lloyd said a sweat drop sliding down the back of his head.

"Well.. I've always been one to live on instincts so might as well." Sheena shrugged. "Any chance were you able to convince Regal in to testifying?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to ask the judge to let him testify now." Lloyd suggested to Sheena. Her face swiftly changed in to a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Slow down there Lloyd. I know I said trust your client but I think you should hold on letting Regal Testify." Sheena said crossing her arms over her chest and slouching a bit.

"How come?" Lloyd asked. He didn't see the problem in letting Regal testify now.

"Zelos.. He is known for easily manipulating anything someone says.. It's a talent of his." Sheena said shaking her head. She probably knows this from experience. "If you put up Regal and he says something that can prove he did it. Zelos will take advantage of it."

Lloyd looked down shaking his head. "I still need more information from Regal though.. I don't know anything about the other two suspects."

"**MR. IRVING AND MS. FUJIBAYASHI... THE HONORABLE JUDGE SAGE IS GETTING IMPATIENT!!!**" The bailiff cried from the court room. He sounded like he was about to get mauled by a elephant.

"Lloyd just choose someone besides Regal. And do it quick!" Sheena said rushing off in to the court room. Lloyd followed her at the same speed.

* * *

**August 26, 9:18 AM**

The fifth-teen minutes went by to fast. Lloyd was already feeling nervous again. Many people in the audience were watching him and the pressure was back on.

Sheena and Lloyd had rushed to their stand so fast that they had to catch their breathes of them when they arrived.

Regal was sitting on the defendants chair. He was sitting up straight and when he saw Lloyd he gave him a small nod. Lloyd returned it.

Zelos had been at his stand for awhile now. it appears he was signing autographs cause there was a long line of young girls many of them squealing.

Raine hadn't left her judges stand at all since the recess. She was busy reading some sort of book.

"Um.. Your honor? The defense is he-" **WHAM!** The book that Raine had been reading had struck the bailiff square in the forehead. "Thank you bailiff I am perfectly aware of that.. Oh by the way mind holding my book?"

"O..of.. c..course y...your.." The bailiff couldn't finish. He passed out.

'_I'm glad I'm not a bailiff...._'

Raine coughed and looked over at Lloyds direction. "Mr. Irving and Ms. Fujibayashi I do not tolerate tardiness in my court room. But since Mr. Irving is a rookie this is his first and final warning. Ms. Fujibayashi I will see _You _after court."

"YES MAM!" Lloyd shouted saluting to Raine. He didn't mean to salute it just happened. Sheena just groaned and started banging her head against the desk.

"Dismissed Rookie." Raine said waving her hand at Lloyd to stop embarrassing himself. Sheena continued to bang her head against the desk. Raine now looked over to Zelos direction. She looked even more displeased.

"Mr Wilder... Please tell your fan club to leave the court floor. This trial is about to begin." Raines right hand was holding the end of her gavel tightly.

'_She could easily knock someone out with that thing...'_

"Of course your Highness." Zelos bowed to her. "I thought I could have a little extra time since Mr. Irving and Ms. Fujibayashi had extra time to making out or whatever."

"**_OBJECTION!!!_**" Sheena screamed pointing her index finger at Zelos direction. Her eyes resembled that of a thousand suns exploding at once. Zelos fangirls all backed away slowly from Zelos hoping avoiding the wrath of Sheena.

"T..That is not what we were doing! Unlike **YOU** flirting with every girl under the legal age to do what ever nasty pervy stuff **YOU** like to do!!" Sheena had pounded her fists so hard in to the wooden desk that it cracked.

Fear was written all over Zelos face that he looked like he was about to get obliterated by Aries God of War. He was whimpering like a dog.

"Objection sustained." Raine shouted banging her gavel. "What Ms. Fujibayashi and Mr. Irving do on their free time is none of our business."

"**_GWACK!!!_**" Sheena fell over. That wasn't the response she was expecting.

'_This place is full of weirdos.. It shouldn't even be considered a house of law._'

Raine shook her head in irritation. She then looked over at the prosecutions stand. "Now if we can please stop all foolishness I would like to begin where we left off. Is the Prosecution ready?"

"Yes your Highness! As always." Zelos nodded regaining his composure from Sheenas outburst.

"Good. Is the Defense ready?" Raine said looking over to Lloyd.

"Yes your Honor!" Lloyd shouted with confidence.

"Alright then. Everyone seems ready." Raine banged her gavel to let everyone know court is now in session. "Now thinking back to where we left off. Ms. Combatir had shouted out two names to you Mr. Irving. Witnesses I believe."

"That's right you Honor." Lloyd replied in agreement. "The witnesses names are Mr. George and Mr. Rodyle."

Raine nodded then turned to Sheena. "Ms. Fujibayashi I am aware that you asked for both of these suspects to attend this court hearing."

"Yes I did." Sheena said with some suspicion in her voice. "Are they here?"

"Yes they are both here and ready to testify to the court. Mr. Wilder has given up the right to call in witnesses for the remainder of the trial." Raine said nodding over to Zelos. He was smirking to him self.

'_Why would he give up control of calling in witnesses? something must be up...'_

"Okay.. Thank you your Honor." Sheena said a bit confused by the sudden right to call in witnesses. She looked over to Lloyd and nodded.

"That being said. Since Lloyd is the Defense for this trial you may call in any of these witnesses. So who would you like to call to the stand?" Raine asked Lloyd. She was leaning forward in her chair.

People in the audience were also leaning in their seats for a better view.

Zelos was slouched over on the Prosecutions stand. Though he looked rather bored and uninterested... There was a sly look in his eyes. Lloyd didn't trust it.

'_Alright Lloyd... Here we go again.. Think... Who can give you the most information right now? I can't use Regal.. But maybe...._'

"Your Honor. I would like to call Mr. Rodyle to the stand!"

_To Be Continued_

_

* * *

_

**Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! e_e... I am sorry this is slightly late guys.. But I am starting to hit a wall with this story.. and it is hitting me hard. This chapter is really the best I can do at my current stage... I'm still very in the dark about what to do with the trial. I don't think very far ahead win it comes to plot except for like the OVERALL plot of a story, not everything in the middle.**

**This fic feels like it has changed for me.. I really intended it to be more humorous.. BUT instead it feels more like a drama and I feel silly writing it cause I don't feel that's my Genre... I guess you can only joke about people being murdered so much eh?**

**I definitely have done the best I can with this chapter.. I know it's basically filler.. and I apoligize.. NEXT chapter will be great I promise. But for now except my poor attempt at writing dialogue for Regal xD.**

**I kind of wish I had someone in my real life to bounce ideas off of.. But since I'm the only person I know who has played Phoenix Wright and Tales of Symphonia.. I must suffer ;_;**

**ANYWHO! I'm going to reply to some reviews =3!**

**Fukachi no Rin: Oh god... XD I have such epic writing fails it's ridicules!! That was pretty much the highlight of chapter 3 Eh? I'm glad to see my errors have reduced.. I hope I can say the same about this chapter.. I really need a Beta Reader or something =/ this is getting hard by myself! RODYLES ASS WILL BE BUSTED! NEXT CHAPTER! MAYBE! XD.. I totally dropped this chapter off RIGHT when it was about to get good! I'm also very glad the Objections were Epic... That's the whole point of this fic.. Lloyd shouting Epic Objections! Gumshoe will be in the next turnabout If I get that far the way things are going.. :[**

**kratos apprentice: Lol you basically reviewed every chapter at once! Playing catch up? XD Now to your inquires.. Sheloyd! I love Sheloyd it's my favorite pairing! But is this a Sheloyd fic? Hmmmm.... You'll have to wait and see! I haven't even introduced Colette yet! I do think as this series goes on I will put more pairing hints in.. This chapter has some though Lol. ZELOS DOES GET PWNED IN THIS CHAPTER! VERBALLY! SORT OF!.. Poor Zelos he is just trying to please the ladies! Is it george?! I had no Idea!!?!? BLAH!**

**RevivedSin: Wright part 4.. Oh yeah! I totally did that on purpose! HAHAHAAH You caught it....(I'm so lying to myself! Bad Burn!) Yes Presea needs a hug.. :( Maybe I'll write someone hugging her in the chapters to come!.. WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY ANNOUCER! LOL I need one it would make this a much better fic XD... I'd think people would have already guessed who Gumshoe is? Shows what I know.. Genis... What is Genis? Uh... Not Larry I can tell you that.. The Larry of this universe is OBVIOUS if you think hard on it HINT HINT!**

**Lichlord Kris: I think I will MAYBE put ToS2 characters in here.. Even though I hate all of them.. Blah.. I'MA FRAME EMIL OF KILLING MARTA EVEN THOUGH IT WAS REALLY RATATOSK!!!?!?! I don't know I haven't even played the game but when I saw it.. I could tell I wasn't going to be interested.. Plus no Wii... Awwww....**

**ANYWAYS! Thank you everyone who reads this fic! Hopefully I will be able to get over this wall and AMAZE everyone with this story. part 5 I would expect to be written next week! So please Review everyone! Even though this chapter is pretty much CRAP I would love to hear from you! cause that's what makes writing fun!**

**P.S. I've been forgetting to do this in almost every chapter.. (cough cough) I DON'T OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT: ACE ATTORNEY OR TALES OF SYMPHONIA! IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE SUCKED!**


	5. Turnabout First Trial Panic: Pt 5

Lloyd Irving: Ace Attorney

Turnabout Panic

Part 5

**August 26, 9:26 AM**

"Your Honor. I would like to call Mr. Rodyle to the stand!" Lloyd shouted out to the court. All the court spectators were now in a buzz about this new witness. Considering how Lloyd took care of already one witness they were intrigued to see how he would deal with another one.

Raine banged her gavel on to the podium desktop for silence from the noisy spectators. "Very well Mr. Irving. I must ask though, Mr. Wilder do you approve of this new witness?" Raine said turning her attention now to Zelos who was slouched on his desk playing with a pencil.

"No objections your Highness." Zelos was suddenly standing up straight. He shrugged his shoulders in a very cocky manner and looked over to Lloyd with a devilish look in his eyes. "On the contrary your Highness, I approve of Mr. Rodyle."

'_Uh Oh... I don't like the way he said approve..._'

"Alright then.. **BAILIFF!**" Raine shouted leaning over her podium to look at the unconscious bailiff. He had been laying on the floor for awhile ever since Raine threw that book at his head.

Raine looked rather annoyed by her bailiff and grabbed the glass of water that was idly sitting on her desk. She poured it right on the bailiffs head.

The bailiff instantly woke up. The entire upper part of his uniform drenched with water. "Wha-?" He looked up to see Raines face of annoyance and jumped up in the air landing on his feet in a salute.

"MAM! I AM SORRY FOR SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" He screamed loudly that the words were so fast you almost couldn't understand what he said. Raine only shook her head and leaned back in to her seat.

"Will you go fetch Mr. Rodyle in the court waiting room." The bailiff nodded and rushed right out the court room doors.

'_Judge Raine certainily knows how to get the job done... at the cost of other people suffering for it..._'

Zelos was still giving Lloyd very odd glances. He was slowly tapping his fingers on his desktop in a rather bored fashion. Many of his fangirls were looking down at him in awe at even the slightest gesture he did. It didn't fool Lloyd at all, something was wrong.

Lloyd glanced over to his side where Sheena stood to avoid any eye contact with Zelos. She looked rather tense and was glaring at Zelos direction. "Sheena you think this Rodyle is a good choice?"

It took Sheena a moment to respond to Lloyds question. She had become to enraged and distracted after what Zelos said a few minutes ago. "Ahhh.. We will see in a minute... Zelos has something planned.. But I doubt it's anything we can't handle."

'_If you say so... I would think my mentor knows best._'

Sheena slapped Lloyd upside the head out of blind anger. "Your damn right I do!" She shouted. She hadn't even turned towards him to do so and after a moment she looked over at Lloyd with sigh. Lloyds head had shot down face first on to the desk after Sheena struck him.

As Lloyd groaned in pain Sheena blushed in embarrassment and patted his back. "Whoops... Sorry Lloyd.. I get a little worked up when Zelos is around. No hard feelings?" She said so casual it could almost be considered an insult.

'_Hard feelings... Not really.. Your back hand.. I could live without._'

The bailiff shortly returned through the court room doors and jogged back over to his place beside the judges stand. There he saluted Raine once again who replied with a wave of her hand.

The court room doors once again opened to reveal a short man in a green lap coat. His hair was a dark shade of purple that was slicked back in to point spikes on the back of his head. He had a pair of small spectacles with red lenses. He definitely fitted the stereotype of mad scientist.

"Wow.. That is not what I expected..." Sheena said casually to Lloyd. "This is the guy you really suspected killing Alicia? He looks like he just got done creating a monster..." Lloyd nodded his head in agreement to the description. Rodyle looked like someone crazy enough to kill.

"I can't just judge him by his looks.. But its hard not too.." Lloyd placed a hand on the back of his neck softly massaging it. Sheena stopped looking at Rodyle and turned her attention towards Lloyd. "Well.. We will see soon enough but if I had to put my money on anyone who could of killed Alicia.. It'd be him."

Zelos was leaning back on the wall behind him watching the new witness with mild interest. He still gave Lloyd the occasional glare.

'_Zelos is up to something... I wish I could read minds like everybody else..._'

As the witness started to make his way towards the stand. Some people in the audience giggled at the sight of him. It caused other people to gossip.

"Dear me he certainly is a frightening looking man."

"Hey NERD! Who beat you with the ugly stick!"

"Mommy! That man is strange looking like that new lawyer guy."

'_I'm getting compared to THIS guy? Really!_'

He was well aware of the fact people were talking about him and immediately commented on it. "Aha! Yes the typical example of a shallow human beings at their best. To make fun of or laugh at ones appearance just to hide their own sense of inferiority of their own appearance."

No one was laughing anymore. Instead many angry eyes watched the odd man walk up to the witness stand.

Rodyle looked over at Regal who was sitting on the defendants chair silently. The two locked eyes for a moment and then Rodyle gave a high pitched chuckle. "Ohohoho! Regal you look rather good in those handcuffs. It truly suits you."

Regal only looked down. Lloyd gave Rodyle a cold glare but he didn't notice it he was too preoccupied with all the other eyes watching him.

'_All my instincts are screaming he did it.. And we haven't even begun the testimony... I hope his testimony will be able to prove something..._'

Zelos had placed his elbows on the desk straight up as he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. He kept his eyes on Lloyd which only made Lloyd even more nervous. He wasn't even regarding Rodyle with any interest what so ever.

Raine looked rather bewildered by Rodyles appearance when looking down at him from the judges podium. She couldn't help but make a comment herself. "Mr. Rodyle, right?" He only gave a creepy grin and with that Raine continued . "Uhh.. yes.. right... Could you have maybe dressed a little more appropriately to a-"

Raine was instantly cut off by Rodyle raising a hand. "Hehehehehe! This court house didn't give me any notice or word that I would have to come and testify against Mr. Bryant over there. I just didn't have the time. Busy. Working. Scientific discovery on the horizon."

'_I can tell Raine and Rodyle are going to get along juuuuuusst fine... NOT_'

Raine glared at Rodyle. "Yes.. I suppose your right. Anyway now that you are here we should commence with the trial." Raine banged her gavel three times for silence from the audience. "Court will now commence. Mr. Wilder if you will please."

"Of course your Highness." Zelos said bowing towards Raines direction. He then turned his attention towards Rodyle with a small grin. "Right then Mr. Creepy Science Guy, Will you please state your name and profession?"

'_Just like Zelos to insult the witness.._'

"Hehehehhee! My name is Rodyle I work as the leading product developer for the Lezareno company." Rodyle said his head twitched to the left and his thin lips stretched in to a creepy grin. "Though I may be out of the job soon considering what happens today. Wouldn't you agree?"

'_That's assuming Mr. Bryant is guilty... Which I doubt he is._'

Zelos grin only grew wider. "I'd like to think so Rodyle.. But Mr. 'I think I'm right' over there begs to differ." Rodyle turned his head towards Lloyds direction with a twisted smile. "Ahahahahaha! It is beyond me to think this inferior being became a lawyer! He doesn't even look like he's passed high school let alone kindergarden."

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Lloyd shouted in response pointing his right hands index finger towards Rodyles direction. "I'll have you know I made A's in Art and PE!"

Many people groaned in confusion and other disbelieve by what Lloyd just said. Sheena shook her head in embarrassment. "Lloyd... Tell me your kidding me?" Lloyd only blinked in utter confusion. "He was insulting my smartness!"

All of the sudden the sound of many bangs were heard and rattled the ears of everyone i the court room. Lloyd looked over to where the sound came from to find a very frustrated Raine holding her gavel tensely.

"Can we PLEASE just get on with the trial! I've had about enough of this mindless tomfoolery!" Raine was not kidding she looked ready to kill. Zelos was cowering behind his desk while the bailiff was on the floor i the fetal position.

'_Gulp... Raine might be put up in trial for murder next..._'

Sheena coughed in to a closed fist. "Of course your Honor.. But first I say we review what we already know about this case." Raine glared at Sheena for a second and then her gaze soften and she stood up straighter in her chair. "Yes Ms. Fujibayashi that sounds like a good Idea. Would you mind recapping?"

"Yes your Honor." Sheena said placing a hand under her chin and folding her other arm over her chest. "Mr. Bryant and Ms. Alicia Combatir were at a party away from Lezareno Company the night of the murder."

Sheena turned her attention towards Regal who sat quietly on the defendants chair beside the defense podium. "Mr. Bryant said that they left around eight o'clock PM and returned to Lezareno ten minutes later at eight ten PM. Is that accurate Mr. Bryant?"

Regal gave a slow nod towards Sheena. "Yes that is correct..." Regal had been quiet this whole time since leaving the the waiting room in the court room. His face showed no expression but Lloyd felt he was rather calm. He trusts us to defend him.

"Now upon five minutes after returning to Lezareno.. Ms. Combatir was murdered beteen the times eight fifteen and eight thirty... It says so in the autopsy." Sheena said holding up the autopsy to prove her statement. Raine nodded and waved a hand for her to continued.

"The autopsy also shows that Alicia Combatir was struck in the head the twice. Though we have already established that one hit was a vase." Sheena said giving a small nod towards Lloyd to his credit for uncovering the one fact.

Zelos yawned and then spoke up. "Sheena I think you are missing something very important." Sheena flinched and scowled at Zelos. "and what exactly would that be MR. Wilder?"

Zelos stood up straight and shrugged arrogantly. "It is very simple... Mr. Bryant and Ms. Combatir were the only ones in the room at the time of the murder." Sheena gritted her teeth and shook her head. "Of course I know that idiot! But remember Presea earlier shouted out two other suspects."

Zelos smirked and gave an villainous chuckle. "Oh! Of course how I forgot such useless piece of information." Sheenas face had darkened and Zelos continued on.

"As I recall in her testimony she was out cold for a few minutes compliments of Mr. Bryant over there." Sheena had grabbed hold of the end of the defenses desk gripping it tightly in anger.

Zelos raised his right hand and shook his index finger in the air. "Remember Presea saw all three of them together AFTER Ms. Combatir was dead."

Sheena winced and Zelos turned his head slightly to face Raine who was listening intently. "Your Highness I am only trying to help with the facts here. Ms. Fujibayashi is obviously having some trouble remembering everything."

"Zelos I swear to god..." Sheena said under her breath. She was literally spitting venom at Zelos who was quite aware of it and enjoying every minute of it.

Raine looked from Zelos then to Sheena and sighed heavily. "Ms. Fujibayashi please put all personal feelings aside he was merely making sure you were accurate." Sheena turned towards Raine giving her a cold look. "Your honor he is just trying to prove that the defendant is guilty."

Raine then folded her arms over her chest and shook her head slowly. "None the less I have remembered almost everything said about this trial. I too would have mentioned it if you hadn't."

Sheena gave Raine a small glare then calmed down taking a deep breath. Her anger might have disappeared but what was left was embarrassment. "Your right.. I am sorry your honor.." Sheena stood up straighter and looked towards Lloyd. "That is all the facts we know so far. We can now proceed with the testimony."

Raine banged her gavel once and gave a nod to the defense. "Thank You very much Ms. Fujibayashi. Now Mr. Irving..." Raine took a moment to think carefully on her next words. "Are you sure you want to proceed knowing some of these facts do point to your client as the killer."

'_Hell yes I do! There isn't enough evidence to convict Regal just yet... Not until every witness has been heard..._'

Lloyd slammed his hands on the defenses desk and glared at Zelos. "Your Honor! I have my doubts but I believe my client is innocent and I will prove it!"

Raine considered this for a moment then banged her gavel. "Alright Mr. Irving. You may proceed with the cross-examination." Her eyes then fell on to Lloyd. "I'm giving you a warning though.. If you can't find anything that gives us reasonable doubt that Mr. Bryant did it then I will stop the trial."

"Yes your Honor." Lloyd looked over at Rodyle who was murmuring to himself, eyes darting back and forth to different corners of the room. Sheena was silent she already trusted me to handle this and any doubts she had she wouldn't say.

Zelos on the other hand was eyeing Lloyd like a lion on the prowl. Though he looked casual and no one noticed but Lloyd knew there was something up.

Lloyd gave a quick look over to Regal who had been sitting patiently back straight in the chair. He gave a short nod to Lloyd and returned his nod with his own.

'_Alright... This is the moment to strike.. I just need to find something in Rodyles testimony that could be use as decisive evidence against Rodyle or something that can prove Regal innocent._'

Lloyd turned his attention towards Mr. Rodyle who appeared to be staring off in to space. "Mr. Rodyle you may now begin your testimony." Lloyd said sternly towards the mad scientist who gave Lloyd a dark chuckle. "As you wish." Rodyle said and begun his testimony.

"Ohohohoh! Now as I recall.. I was working in my office that evening on new developing products for Lezareno."

"I had been working for almost an hour when I heard a crashing sound near the far end wall of my office."

"I assumed it was coming from Mr. Bryants office and I quickly dropped what I was doing to go check it out."

"When I reached Mr. Bryants office.. Ahahaah! Ms. Combair was lying there on the floor DEAD!"

Rodyle gave a small nod letting everyone in the room know he was finished. His grin had twisted in to something rather sinister and many people glared down at him from the audience.

Raine coughed in to her hand and spoke up. "Well... That seems pretty straight forward testimony. I hope it is accurate.." Right then Rodyle spoke up. "Heheheheh! I assure you it is all precise! you wouldn't question a scientist would you?"

'_I wouldn't but your a total QUACK!_'

Raine only shook her head and turned towards Lloyd. "Alright Mr. Irving you may now proceed with the cross examination. "Yes your Honor!" Lloyd said with a grin. He made a glance towards Zelos who was sluggishly leaning on his desk. He looked rather bored and uninterested which made Lloyd uneasy.

'_Zelos isn't giving off any sign that he is worried or happy... I don't know if I could be falling in to a trap... This testimony is completely full of holes though! I just need to think where to begin.. I need to go in for the kill..._'

Lloyd looked at Rodyle suspiciously then grinned. "Mr. Rodyle... I would like to address to the court that almost everything in the testimony was false!" After saying the wild claim came many gasps around the room. Rodyle on the other hand just stood their with the same twisted grin.

'_No flinching? No panicked scream or smile? Not even a sweat drop on the back of his head? If I didn't know better his face might just be stuck that way... Still I need to proceed.._'

Lloyd thought for a moment on where to start on the lies. "Mr. Rodyle will you please say the third sentence of your testimony." Lloyd said gripping the edge of his desk. Rodyle gave a chuckle and nodded his head to Lloyd. "Very well Mr. Dimwit."

"I assumed it was coming from Mr. Bryants office and I quickly dropped what I was doing to go check it out." Rodyle said repeating what he said earlier in his testimony. With that Lloyd made a fist and slammed it on to the table.

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Lloyd shouted out with a smirk on his face. "I know for a fact that you were NOT in your office during the time of the murder!" Raine quickly banged her gavel once to make sure there was complete silence before she said anything. "Please Mr. Irving tell us in detail where Mr. Rodyle was."

"Of course your honor!" Lloyd said with much confidence. "I had talked with my client before hand and I know for a fact that Mr. Rodyle was not in his office.. But inside Mr. Georges office!" Murmurs from the audience started to circulate through the room. Raine banged her gavel for silence.

"That is rather strange that Mr. Rodyle would leave a important detail out of his testimony like that..." Raine said considering the facts in her head. Sheena gave a wide grinned and looked towards the judges podium. "Your honor, I would like to point out that because of this small detail Mr. Rodyles testimony is completely false."

Raine nodded carefully and looked from Rodyle to Zelos. "Mr. Wilder is there anything you would like to say about the witnesses testimony." Zelos pushed himself up from his desk and gave a sly grin. "Yes I would your highness. Even though the witness did just give a false testimony... It is because I told him to do so on purpose."

The audience in the courtroom gave a rather loud cry of surprise. Raine and Sheena looked rather baffled and confused by the claim. Lloyd didn't blame them it isn't the brightest move to tell a witness to outright lie to the judge. Rodyle stood their chuckling to himself.

Raine banged her gavel for silence once again and Sheena slammed her hands on to the table standing up from her chair. "Zelos! You need to explain yourself now! This doesn't help the case at all!" Sheena yelled across the room to Zelos.

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Zelos shouted pointing his index finger at Sheena. "It doesn't help YOUR case but rather my case.. Yes Mr. Rodyle did not give an accurate testimony cause I told him not to." Zelos eyes now rested on Lloyd. "But Mr. Irving here did not put all the facts in his accusations of the witness testimony."

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Lloyd literally screamed it. He didn't want to admit it but he had a hot temper and Zelos was calling him out. "That's a lie Zelos! You lied to the whole court with telling the witness to tell a false testimony to try and convince them Mr. Bryant killed Ms. Combatir."

"_**WRONG MR. IRVING!**_" Zelos with a strong dark tone. "I know as well as you do that you didn't give full details... You left something out... The fact that Mr. Bryant is the one who came to Georges office and got Mr. George and Mr. Rodyle... And brought them to Ms. Combatir dead body..."

'_..._'

Zelos bangs were loosely hanging from the right side of his face and he swept them back slowly and took a deep breathe. "The false testimony was not only used to prove Mr. Bryant guilt.. But to prove he really was the only person in that room with Ms. Combatir."

"But... That doesn't make sense.." Lloyd said in a rather low tone. Zelos actions confused him and yet terrified him at the same time. He felt as if he had made a grave error.

Zelos only shook his head. "I'm surprised you don't get it.. It's simple really... When you shouted objection and declared the witnesses testimony false.. Then told the court that Mr. Rodyle wasn't even in his office but in Mr. Georges." Zelos paused a second to smirk. "You forgot a important detail.. And that was that Mr. Bryant came to Mr. Georges office for help."

Lloyds eyes widen as he realized what was going on. Rodyle couldn't contain his chuckling and it seem to grow even louder. Sheenas body began to slump in and her hair covered her eyes to avoid anyones gaze. Zelos shrugged his shoulders in a cocky manner and raised his arms up.

"Why would Mr. Bryant go for help. Maybe because Ms. Combatir was lying on the floor DEAD in his office and he was hoping to HIDE the body? I'm not sure.. All I do know is, out of all the witnesses and the defendant himself. He was the only one who could of done it." Zelos looked at Lloyd as he simply slid in to his chair in defeat.

With that Zelos smirked and said in a mocking tone. "It's over Mr. Irving... You can't prove anything after that."

The court room held an awkward silence for what seemed like minutes. Lloyd stared at Zelos coming to terms with what he just pulled. It was a trap and he fell in to it. Sheena seated herself back in her chair head lowered. Zelos was smirking to himself looking rather content.

Raine scanned the room with her eyes. A bit of sweat had covered her forehead and she casual wiped it off. "It seems that it is settled then. I think I have seen enough to judge the defendant now." Raine raised her gavel...

"**OBJECTION!**" Lloyds voice rang through out the courtroom. He stood up and looked Zelos square in the eye. Zelos continued to smirk Lloyd could only imagine that Zelos liked to watch his opponents struggle to save themselves from an impossible situation. Yet... It wasn't impossible.

Raine looked pissed off as she stared at Lloyd coldly for interrupting her judgement. "Mr. Irving.. Stop it.. The court can tell that Mr. Bryant is guilty." Lloyd only shook his head and grinned now looking at Raine. "Your honor. I know that my client may look guilty but it is my duty to defend him as his attorney to the bitter end.. And I say he isn't guilty yet."

"Lloyd.." Sheena said softly with her head still lower. "Zelos has won... We have nothing.." Lloyd looked at Sheena slightly annoyed that she had given up so easily when there was still a chance. "Your wrong Sheena.. And I can prove it." Sheena just sat there motionless.

'_I can't believe Sheena would give up so easily... I can't just let this go though.._'

The whole court room watched Lloyd with much doubt. Raine continued to stare down at Lloyd then finally sighed. "Say what you need to now Mr. Iriving." Lloyd nodded at Raine with a wide grin. "Simple your honor... Mr. Rodyle must testify again." The courtroom audience looked rather confused but Raine just sat there staring at Lloyd.

_'I know something is up and Zelos knows more than he is letting on.. I will uncover the truth and I believe Rodyle is the key!_'

"It's pointless Mr. Irving.. You lost.. Give up!" Zelos said sounding irritated by such a request. Lloyd looked over at Zelos and smiled. "Mr. Wilder.. My witness gave a FALSE testimony because of you. That can only tell me that there is more going on than we know about the case."

Zelos sat there now silent. His face showed hints of anger and his usual smirk curved in to a frown. Lloyd looked over at Raine once again. "Your honor.. I want just one more testimony from Mr. Rodyle. An honest one this time, If I can't find anything in that testimony.. I'll give up."

Raine looked from Lloyd to Zelos a few times then looked at Rodyle who just stood there chuckling to himself. After a few moments of silence Raine let out a sigh and banged her gavel. "Mr. Irving.. Considering the fact that it was a false testimony I am reluctant to give you another chance." Lloyd gave a wide grin and looked at Zelos shaking his head and giving Lloyd a glare.

"Continue to waste our time Mr. Irving.. Just know that there is nothing you can do." Zelos said leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. Sheena had lifted up her head slightly to give Lloyd a look of doubt. Lloyd caught this and gave her a thumbs up under the desk. He had the situation under control.

Raine coughed in to a closed fist to get the attention of the court. "The court will now proceed with another testimony by Mr. Rodyle. I hope this time that it is an honest one." Rodyle simply nodded and then let out a cackle. "Of course... Whatever helps humiliating the defense even further. Hehehehehehe!"

'_That's what you think Rodyle... I'm on to you and Zelos! And I am not ready to give up... Justice will be served!_'

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Wow... It has been a FRIGGIN long time since I have updated! I bet you guys hate me now ;_;... I do wanna say I am truly sorry about the long update. A lot of random things have been happening in my life and I haven't had the time to really work on my righting. On top of that I only have one computer at my house and I don't like writing with my family around... Makes me feel weird. On top of that I have recentl;y started to work and it takes a lot out of my computer hours. I do wanna assure everyone that is a fan if this fic that I am NOT going to just stop it. I have so many ideas for this fic I will see through it to the end.. Even if it takes a year or so.. (BLAH)**

**Part 5 was really hard to write... I had to rewrite a few times of the course of these few months I have been gone (Got like 6 drafts..) But I was finally able to find a place to leave off for part 6! Which Will be out a lot sooner then part 5.. (I swear on my Xbox 360..) None the less I hope you do enjoy it I have put a lot more writing in to this fic and it hopefully turned out okay.. On the actual case on the other hand.. I know how it will end.. But it is still a bit in the dark.. Hopefully part 6 will clear a lot of stuff up.**

******Anywho! Time to review some reviews!**

******Stephy825: I'm glad you found my Fic! It makes me happy to see a fan of both games reading it! That's the reason I guess I wrote this fic in the first place is because I love both games and could imagine such a crossover. Sorry about the typos and stuff. Punctuation always killed me in high school and I have yet to truly gasp what all of them mean and stuff but I will get to work on that. As of seeing Kratos... Hmmmmm... He will make an appearance in the next turnabout I assure you though when that will be.. I have yet to come up with this is supposed to be a super long fic I plan to continue for dozens of chapters (YIKES).**

******xxXTheXFallenXxx: I am glad my Fic is awesome! What if it wasn't awesome though.. Would you still read it? HAHAHAHAH Probably not.. Oi.. And I agree I feel I can imagine all the characters in their roles too.. That's probably why this fic is so awesome. GOOD NEWS BY THE WAY! I updated! XD!**

******kratos's apprentice I am convinced it might be George as well too? Sadly he wasn't in this chapter and will DEFINITALLY be in the next chapter.. With a TWIST! O_O.. By the way! I really loved dunces and dragons! And I enjoyed the parody chapter a lot... Kind of reminded me of the over all plot of this series.. (ITS LIKE YOU READ MY MIND) **

******RevivedSin: Man... Your really funnny! After reading your review I actually considered Sheena summoning things to kill off Zelos with... That will have to wait though for a few more chapters =3! Sadly considering how slow I put up this chapter I don't think I'll look for a Beta reader and I hope your not pissed this took so long.. (That goes to all of you that have Read, Reviewed, and Messaged me about my story) By the way... Thanks for teaching me how to spell fifteen.. -_-;... Oh and your mini summaries are AWESOME! You should do more of those for me next time!**

******Fukachi no Rin: Hi Friend! It's been awhile! Anyway.. I hope I do add a good mix of humor and drama.. What would a TOS/PWAA series be without both? Sheena is going to have her fair share of objections in the future, Trust me! AND ZELOS KIND OF KICKED EVERYONES ASS THIS CHAPTER!.. He really isn't some pretty boy bad guy in this series.. He is a pretty deep and devious character who si pretty good at his job.. BUT HE DOES NEED TO SHUT THE F UP! (I am the writer I could do that?) Lol And yes Rodyle is up on the stand.. and he is a looney.. XD!**

******Anyway guys! Sorry for the long wait but there you have it Part 5! I hope you all enjoy it and I once again would like to apologize for the long wait.. I hope it was worth it. And As always I would love to hear from all of you rather you hate it or love it you should PM or review! So until next time guys! (IT WILL BE OUT SOON!)**

******P.S. I did write a new fic recently which is a Star Wars/Tales of Symphonia crossover.. It's kind of retarded but I like it for the most part so if you wanna check that out feel free to tell me what you think of it! Symphonia Wars Episode IV.. Also if anyone has Xbox live and would like to add me my Gamer Tag is BurnedArson.. I'm on there alot.. (COME BUG ME TO PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**


End file.
